


A sleepless night with Phil (and Daniel)

by HowellAboutYas



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, a sleepless night with phil, read it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-09 01:47:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11659059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HowellAboutYas/pseuds/HowellAboutYas
Summary: Phil stared up at the ceiling and sighed. He’d been awake for hours, in fact, he never actually fell asleep. Him being himself he hadn’t managed to figure out that chocolate covered coffee beans contained… well, coffee. Who would’ve known, certainly not Phil.(In which Phil tries to film a sleepless night with Phil video but dan will barely let him get out of bed. Tooth rotting fluff)





	A sleepless night with Phil (and Daniel)

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this tweet: https://twitter.com/AmazingPhil/status/891450045509365760  
> And this tumblr post: https://me.me/i/catan-bear-savetheworld-has-dan-ever-helped-philto-sleep-by-playing-soft-16868977

Phil stared up at the ceiling and sighed. He’d been awake for hours, in fact, he never actually fell asleep. Him being himself he hadn’t managed to figure out that chocolate covered coffee beans contained… well, coffee. Who would’ve known, certainly not Phil.

Honestly, Phil didn’t even want to know the time. Even so, with a sigh, Phil looked to his left to check the time on the alarm clock placed on their bedside table. Two fifteen a.m. fucking fantastic. They went to bed at around eleven-ish, already earlier than usual for them because Dan was exhausted and had an unbelievably hard time falling asleep without Phil snuggled with him.

Phil really didn’t want to leave but he was wide awake and he honestly didn’t think his sanity could take another minute of laying and staring emptily at the ceiling. All he could think to do was go film another one of his ‘sleepless nights with Phil’ videos, this would be his third one.  _‘This happens too often.’_  He thought.

Dan was laid comfortably against his chest, about as awake as a rock. His face squashed slightly against Phil, his own chest gently rising and falling against Phil’s stomach rhythmically. Phil sighed quietly lifting Dan from his chest and placing him next to him on the bed. Thinking he was still asleep Phil carefully stood up and yawned, simultaneously stretching his arms above his head.

As he began to walk off to the room he films his videos in (the one his viewers thinks is his bedroom) he felt a slight tug on the edge of his t-shirt. He turned around to see a very worried Dan sat on the edge of the bed with wide eyes. “Phil…” he began and let go of Phil’s shirt. “w-what are you doing?”

“I couldn’t fall asleep. I thought maybe I should just go film a video or something.”

“Oh.” Dan said, staring down at the bed thinking.

“It’s okay, you can go back to bed.” Phil said stepping back toward Dan, leaning in and pecking him on the forehead. “I’ll be quiet, I promise.” He said smiling at Dan gently.

As Phil turned to walk he felt a pair of arms wrap around his chest as Dan hugged him from behind. “Why don’t you stay awake with me tonight instead of them? For a change.” Dan spoke into the crook of Phil’s neck. Phil placed a hand on Dan’s arm and smiled. “Of course.” He turned around and kissed Dan sweetly.

They were walking to the lounge when Phil’s stomach growled so loudly that Dan tripped over his own feet and nearly fell over. Dan sat on the counter as Phil popped a few crumpets into the toaster, not managing to escape Dan’s comment about British stereotypes.

They headed back towards the lounge, this time with two crumpets and a couple glasses of Ribena. They sat on the floor in front of the couch, Dan moving so he’d be sat as close as humanly possible to Phil.

“So what do you wanna do now?” Dan said swallowing the last bite of his crumpet. Phil reached toward the coffee table in front of them and grabbed two controllers. “Mario cart?” Dan all but giggled as he grabbed a controller from Phil and kissed him. “Just because you're cute doesn’t mean I’m gonna let you win.”

None the less, Phil still won. “It’s just because it’s so late! If it wasn’t three a.m. then I totally would’ve creamed you and you know it!”

“Yeah right Dan, totally.” Phil said not even attempting to conceal the smugness in his voice. Dan side eyed him before turning the console off. “Hey! What’re you doing?”

“Did it cross your mind that maybe instead of playing video games, we should be doing something that… oh, I don’t know, doesn’t pump a shit ton of adrenaline into your system, you know if you ever wanna fall asleep again that is.” Dan said pretty flatly.

“Oh, uh yeah maybe.” Dan gave him a suspecting look. “Movie?” Phil offered. Dan broke into a smile and tackle-hugged him to the floor. Dan sat up slightly but was still somehow mostly on Phil and kissed him before gently falling back onto his chest. They both lay there giggling messes for a moment until Phil gets up and walks off leaving Dan slightly confused. Phil came back with their duvet and wrapped it around Dan, before kissing him on the forehead and saying “I’m going to go pick a movie, okay?” Dan hummed a yes and snuggled closer to the soft material.

By the time Phil came back Dan was practically asleep on their sofa. He was still awake enough to greet Phil when he walked back into the room with a DVD case in hand. Phil popped the movie into the DVD player and hit play, letting Dan cuddle closer into his side.

Dan was so tired that he didn’t even realise the movie they were watching was a slasher film. He was drifting out of consciousness but would still occasionally be jolted awake by a scream forcing its way into his ear. ‘Damn surround sound.’

Twenty-two minutes into the film Phil turns it off. He felt infinitely bad about making Dan stay up so late and decides it’s time to try the whole sleep thing again. He scooped Dan into his arms (still wrapped in their duvet) and brought him back to their room. He laid Dan down on their bed who was by then awake enough to loosen his grip on the duvet so Phil could share it evenly out between them.

Phil climbed in and turned the lights off. Dan was already asleep so didn’t even try to cuddle him so Phil just turned over and spooned him. Dan responded by pushing back slightly against the embrace in his sleep. Phil finally felt like he could fall asleep. He was so comfortable and warm and Dan was so soft in his arms and his breathing was so soothing. Phil was so relieved to be able to finally get some rest.

…

And then the birds started tweeting.  _‘For fuck's sake’._  Phil sighed and climbed out of bed or the second time that night, that morning? That day!  _‘Well, at least Dan’s asleep this time.’_   Then, like clockwork, Dan began to stir in his sleep and turned to look over at Phil.

“Phil? What is it now.” Dan muttered in a whiny voice.

“I can’t fall asleep with birds tweeting like that!”

Dan was done with this shit and they could both sense it. Dan sighed and starred back at Phil for a moment. “Well then Phil,” Dan began, and they both knew Dan was about to give him hell. ”why don’t you just fucking put earphones in and listen to music or something.”

“Have you ever slept with earphones in? It’s so uncomfortable!”

Dan sighed yet again and stared down at his pillow. Then, an idea popped into his mind. Dan almost instantly turned it away though as the effort of getting out of bed and walking around seemed like hell to his exhausted body. He looked back up at Phil in that moment and felt his heart break slightly. Phil was standing there rubbing his neck and giving Dan an apologetic look. Dan gave him a sad smile and climbed out of bed too. Phil instantly had begun to fumble, desperately trying to tell him that he really didn’t need to get up this time.

Dan just stood and grabbed Phil’s hand and silently lead him to the room he did his live shows in, the one with his piano. He sat Phil down on the futon and said simply: “shut up and try to fall asleep.” Phil slouched against the wall genuinely trying to get comfortable and becoming furtherly annoyed with the sound of birds.

Dan sat down in front of the piano and began playing. He decided to play a song he had recently learned called [‘do you feel it?’ by chaos chaos](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=e_i2wyNwnK8). He played it carefully and watched his finger work, simultaneously wanting Phil to look and him and appreciate his effort and fall asleep. After that, he played [‘butterflies and hurricanes’ by Muse.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZdiaOA8pdjw)

By the time he’d turned around Phil was fast asleep. Dan gave a silent sigh and smiled, walking quietly over to the futon and kissing Phil’s cheek before grabbing a blanket and putting it over the both of them, finding a comfortable spot in the crook of Phil’s neck to lay his head.

“I love you, you insomniac.” Dan muttered as he finally got to rest, the rising sun painting the room a shade of burnt orange as it just barely shone through the curtains.

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact: Phil actually uploaded the video while I was proofreading this and I’m not saying he made the video to prove him and Dan aren't actually sharing a room but that's totally what I’m saying. Pffffffffttt, nice try Phil. 
> 
> Anyway, here's the video: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pSHJBHbvJ0I
> 
> And my tumblr (send me prompts if you want): http://howellaboutyas.tumblr.com/
> 
> Don't forget to comment and leave kudos if you liked it!


End file.
